Teen Psychic
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: CONTINUACION DE LA SERIE BELIEVE! Así que SPOILERT ALERT! Aunque puede leerse como una historia nueva de Teen Wolf si no la has visto... Hace años una niña fue acogida en casa de los Stilinski; Bo Adams, la hija de la misteriosa hermana del sheriff que se fue hace años del pueblo. Bo crece siendo la mejor amiga de Stiles y Scott. Pero debe tener cuidado de que no sepan su secreto..
1. Metamorfosis 1

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en**_ _ **época**_ __ _ **de**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

John aun recuerda como hace unos años aparecieron en su puerta un hombre y una niña pidiéndole ayuda...

Hoy día esa niña se convierte a sus ojos en mujer y aquel hombre desapareció con la lluvia. Ella le dice que volverá cuando llueva. Él no lo tiene tan claro.

Sin embargo, no duda en una cosa; la protegerá con su vida si es necesario, pues si ella sobrevive podrá cambiar el mundo.

 _CAP 1. METAMORFOSIS_

 _Aunque el mundo es oscuro_

 _trata de iluminar una pequeña parte_

 _No corras y te escondas_

 _Cede un poco de mi corazón_

 _solo entonces el latido empezará_

 _Tenme en cuenta a tiempo_

 _La vida no espera mucho..._

Bo cantaba en voz baja mientras leía.

No lo hacía nunca delante de su tío John porque sabía que lo ponía triste aunque no lo expresara. A su primo en cambio le gustaba; decía que su voz era dulce.

Hablando del diablo, lo estaba oyendo bajar las escaleras con el máximo sigilo que un hiperactivo podía tener. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Probablemente algo peliagudo que haría enfadar a su padre. Sería mejor que lo acompañara, no vaya a ser que se haga daño, pensó con una sonrisa.

Cogió su chaqueta vaquera y fue a reunirse con su él.

Stiles era lo más parecido a un hermano que Bo había conocido, aunque eran de la misma edad y de vez en cuando uno hacía de hermano mayor del otro, más que ella que él. También era una de las personas más leales, nobles y buenas que había conocido en su vida y deseaba que esa chica de la que está enamorado (Lydia, se llamaba Lydia) viera lo misma que ella veía en Stiles.

Siguió a Stiles hasta el coche. Este estaba tan concentrado en sacar las llaves que cuando le tocó el hombro suavemente se sobresaltó exageradamente.

-¡Dios, Bo! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Bonita noche ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿Cómo que a donde?

-¿Te vas a escondidas de casa y no me avisas? Eso rompe nuestro acuerdo de estar unidos en todas las travesuras que se nos ocurriera, Stiles.

-Ese pacto lo hicimos cuando teníamos diez años-le replicó su primo.

-Y no podemos romperlo ahora que estamos a punto de superar el record-le puso la mano en el hombro mientras le hablaba con el tono más sereno posible-Bueno, ¿vamos a por Scott y por el camino me cuentas que hacemos?

Stiles resopló desesperado. En momentos como estos se arrepiente de tenerla como amiga.

-Ok, sube.


	2. Metamorfosis 2

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

El chico estaba muy callado y no hacía falta ser muy intuitivo para notar los nervios y la excitación que sobresalía de él.

-¿No me vas a contar nada?

-...Ah, bueno, verás... Llamaron a mi padre hace unos minutos... Han encontrado un cadáver en el bosque-le anunció con temor y emoción a la vez.

-¡¿COMO?!

-Si, lo sé, por una vez ocurre algo en este maldito pueblo. Había pensado en avisar a Scott para...-Stiles seguía explicándole todo con esa manera tan excéntrica e hiperactiva tan propia de él.

Los muertos no eran algo nuevo para Bo, mucha gente que quería murió para protegerla. Aunque ver un cadáver es otra historia bien distinta. Se preguntó si podría comunicarse con el espíritu de la fallecida y el por qué no había recibido alguna visión sobre esto. Pero de aparecer el fantasma ella no podría manifestarlo delante de Stiles. Ni él, ni Scott ni nadie sabía sobre su vida antes de llegar a Beacon Hills, y nadie debía saberlo.

Solo su tío sabía de sus habilidades y desde que se encargó de ella hizo lo que Tate le recomendó para poder protegerla: meterle miedo.

-Escúchame, pequeña. No quiero asustarte, pero tu madre lo paso canutas por culpa de lo que sabía hacer.-el sheriff la miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que se agachara para estar a su altura. Bo nunca vio unos ojos más tristes y cansados que los suyos, ni siquiera los de su padre eran así- Tienes que prometerme que no los usaras, Bo. Puedes irte al bosque a ejercitarte si quieres, así podrás controlarlos, pero nadie, NADIE, debe saber lo que hacer.

-Ni siquiera Stiles... ni Scott-no era una pregunta, era la conclusión a la que había llegado la pequeña.

-Ni siquiera a ellos dos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella le asintió como respuesta. Luego su tío le dio un abrazo de esos que no están para confortar sino para decir "Lo siento por todo".

Con el tiempo Bo se hizo a la idea de que era la única manera de proteger a sus seres queridos y a aquel lugar que podía llamar hogar, aunque echase de menos a su padre, a Milton y a todos.

También la obligó a no hablar de todo lo que vivió durante sus once primeros años vida. Y se lo agradeció, porque si hablaba de todas las personas que había conocido y ayudado la tomarían por loca y pensaría tanto en su pasado que estaría todo el día en la cama preocupada por todos ellos y recordando tiempos emocionantes, peligrosos pero emocionantes.

-¡Woooah! ¡Ten más cuidado, Stiles!-

Un bache la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Por qué no llamas a Scott? A mí no me contesta.

Se preguntó cuando acabaría esta tranquila vida, cuando volvería a luchar y volver a concienciarse de que nunca sería una chica normal.

 **...**

 **Un pequeño apunte: yo imagino a la adolescente Bo interpretada por Elle Fanning. Por si se lo pregunta alguien.**


	3. Metamorfosis 3

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Scott salió de su casa con un bate de beisbol, probablemente el asalta tejados de Stiles le asustara con sus pies de elefantes. Bo le esperaba abajo, cerca del coche pero se le ocurrió acercarse para darle un pequeño susto a su amigo.

Se escondió debajo de la cerca que rodeaba la casa, oyendo los lentos pasos de su amigo. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir a Stiles se le ocurrió la brillante idea de bajar a saludar, bocabajo y con la cabeza colgando (luego se preguntó si se le habría subido demasiada sangre a la cabeza). Y claro, Scott se asustó.

-¡AAAHHHH!

-¡WAAAHHH!

-¡Aaaaah!

\- ¡Wahhh!

-¡Stiles, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?!-le preguntó aireado Scott.

-No me contestabas por teléfono.

La rubia no desaprovechó la oportunidad para salir cuando parecía que todo había pasado. Saltó a la cerca para encontrarse cara a cara con Scott.

-A mi tampoco.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-volvió a asustarse- ¡BO, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

-Lo siento-mintió y él lo notó, debió de delatarla su sonrisa de niña traviesa-¿Por qué llevas un bate de beisbol?-le preguntó sin más.

-Pensé que erais un depredador.

-Un dep... Yo... qué... mira, sé que es tarde pero tienes que escuchar esto. He visto a mi padre irse hace veinte minutos. Le habían llamado del despacho. Están trayendo a todos los oficiales del departamento de Beacon e incluso a la policía estatal.-le explicó Stiles

-¿Para qué?

Aquí viene el bombazo.

-Dos corredores encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque.

Stiles saltó al suelo y ella se apartó para facilitarle la caída subiéndome a la barrandilla.

-¿Un muerto?

-No, un cuerpo de agua.-le respondió irónica (la forma de hablar se la pegó Stiles y desde entonces su tío no puede con ambos)

-Sí, tonto del culo, un muerto-le respondió también Stiles encadenando la broma.

Stiles subió con ellos y siguió contestando las preguntas de Scott.

-¿Te refieres a un asesinato?

-Nadie lo sabe todavía. Solo que era una chica de unos veinte años...

-Espera, si encontraron el cuerpo entonces ¿qué están buscando?

Oh, oh, aquí viene el segundo bombazo.

-Esta es la mejor parte: solo han encontrado la mitad.

La cara de Scott era un poema y aunque se le veía asustado estaba tan encantado con la locura que proponía Stiles que no se iba a echar para atrás.

Así era como había logrado convencer a su prima, no sin antes ella recriminarle que pensaba abandonarla en la casa. Cuando dijo lo típico de El deber de un hombre es proteger a las mujeres se ganó un gran pellizco.


	4. Metamorfosis 4

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Al llegar a la entrada de la reserva y salir los tres del coche, Scott se quejaba de que no iba a poder dormir bien para jugar a lacrosse al día siguiente, aunque solía estar en el banquillo. Bo siempre se preguntaba que veían los chicos en los deportes violentos como aquel, especialmente cuando uno era un asmático severo (Scott) y el otro un patoso (Stiles). Supuso que era su forma de demostrar que poseían testosterona como todos los chicos de su edad y se alegraba de haber nacido chica.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿qué mitad del cuerpo estamos buscando?-preguntó Scott.

¿Sabéis esa extraña sensación de terror que viene cuando alguien pregunta lo obvio? Pues a Bo le vino de inmediato por medio de un escalofrío.

-Yo ni siquiera pienso en eso-le respondió nervioso Stiles. También le había entrado el canguelo

-Y, eh, ¿qué pasa si el que la mató todavía está por aquí?

Bo intentaba no parecer asustado pero Scott estaba haciendo que aquella aventura ilegal empezara a sentirse como una muy mala idea.

-Eso tampoco lo pienso.-le respondió Stiles mas nervioso si cabe.

Stiles les guió a una pendiente. Iba delante porque llevaba la linterna, sino hubiera sido cualquiera de los tres el guía.

-Como siempre...me sorprende tu planificación primo-le dijo Bo mientras subían la cuesta.

-Sobretodo...en lo que refiere...a los detalles-le apoyó Scott.

Al subir del todo, Scott tuvo que tomarse su medicina para el asma y Bo lo esperó. Su primo estaba tan concentrado que no se fijó en la necesidad de descanso de su amigo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Stiles no le mirase con lastima y se preocupara cada dos por tres por él le hacía también un gran amigo.

Stiles les hizo agacharse cuando vieron las luces de los policías acordonando la zona. Los tres amigos se movieron lejos del radar, pero Stiles iba muy rápido, Bo no tanto y Scott se cansaba por el asma.

El primero se encontró de golpe con un perro (que lo hizo tirarse al suelo) y para más inri con su padre, el sheriff Stilinski. Y los otros dos se escondieron tras unos árboles para que no los vieran.

-Papá ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó tan tranquilo.

-Eso me pregunto yo ¿escuchaste todas mis llamadas?

-No, eh. Las aburridas no.

-Bueno ¿dónde están tus compañeros habituales de delitos?

-¿Quienes? ¿Scott y Bo? En sus camas. Bo estaba dormida como un bebé y Scott quería una buena noche de sueño antes del primer día de colegio. Solo estaba yo. En el bosque. Solo.

Bo se prometió hacerle un buen pastel de chocolate a Stiles por cargar con la culpa. Y obligaría a Scott a ayudarla.

El señor Stilinski no estaba del todo convencido e iluminó detrás de su hijo para verificar lo que decía.

-Scott, Bo ¿estáis ahí? ¿Scott?¿Bo?-al ver que no contestaba nadie se volvió a dirigir a su revoltoso hijo- Bueno, jovencito. Voy a acompañarte a tu coche.-le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta para molestarlo a propósito-Y tu y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre algo llamado invasión de la privacidad.

Tras irse ambos Stilinski, Scott y Bo se reunieron.

-Mejor que volvamos a casa-le dijo la chica.

-Si, vamos.

No hablaron en todo el camino de vuelta. El bosque dormía, pero no sus criaturas y sonidos. Scott intentaba evitar mostrar temor, pero no lo hacía demasiado bien. Envidiaba a Bo porque ella nunca parecía temerle a nada. El bosque es solo madera y los animales nos temen más que nosotros a ellos era la manera de justificarse. Aunque por parte se alegraba de no volver solo.

De repente un crujido se oyó sobre sus cabezas, pero no parecía ser realmente nada.

Continuaron caminando, aunque más tensos que antes. Bo sintió que algo había cambiado. La zona por la que pasaban no solía tener esa energía tan inquieta.

Algo malo iba a pasar

De repente, Scott se quedó mirando un punto fijamente y eso asustó a Bo.

-¿Scott qué...?

No puedo seguir porque una manada de ciervos casi se los lleva por delante si no se hubieran tirado al suelo. Al desaparecer de sus vistas los dos se intentaron levantar.

-¡Scott!¿estás bien?-le preguntó Bo al incorporarse.

-Si... pero mi inhalador...

-Yo te ayudo-imitó a Scott y usó su móvil como linterna para encontrar el aparato.

Estuvieron buscando un buen rato. Bo se incorporó para no quebrarse la espalda de estar agachada pero al levantar la vista no vio a Scott.

-¿Scott?¡Scott!

No había rastro de su amigo por ninguna parte.

-¡Scott! ¡Scott!

Bo continuó la búsqueda sin ningún resultado. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. El bosque es traicionero en la noche y Scott solía estar siempre en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno.

-Scott, por favor...

Aun así no se rendía. Nunca lo había hecho en su vida y aquella no iba a ser la primera vez aunque deseó tener el poder de localizar gente como si fuera un GPS.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar que le provocó un deja vú repentino. No tenía nada en especial, solo era un pequeño claro donde un gran árbol había sido cortado. Pero sentía que no era así; el aire era diferente, los sonidos eran más suaves, los olores eran más intensos, hasta la luz de la luna, que apenas se distinguía por las sombras, se hacía más fuerte.

Se acercó al decapitado tronco, olvidándose de su búsqueda. Estuvo a punto de tocar la madera y ver que tacto tenía cuando sonó en su bolsillo " _Popcorn_ " de Hot Butter.

Vio que quien la llamaba era su primo.

-Stiles, ¿qué pasa?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA?! ¡¿DONDE ANDAS?!

-En el bosque, buscando a Scott.

-Acaba de llamarme para recogerle y tampoco sabía de ti.

-¿Y está bien? Perdió su inhalador

-Si, si, esta como una rosa. Bueno, dice que tiene que contarnos algo. Bueno, te cuelgo, te espero en donde empezamos la excursión ¿podrás volver?

-Si, claro. No te preocupes.

Al colgar, Bo creyó ver a una mujer entre los árboles, pero después su imagen se difuminó en la noche. Decidió irse antes de que se le hiciera más de noche y viera cosas que no eran.


	5. Metamorfosis 5

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

-Bueno, vamos a verla.

Scott les enseño la herida a Stiles y Bo. La chica se alegró de que no le ocurriera nada cuando se separaron y ver a su amigo orgulloso de esa marca era buena señal. Aunque tal vez se la abriera si Stiles no paraba de tocarla.

-Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver que estoy bastante seguro de que fue un lobo.

El comentario extrañó a los dos primos.

-Ah, eso es imposible-le dijo Bo.

-¿Cómo? Lo oí aullar.

-No, no lo hiciste-le replicó Stiles.

-¿Y como sabéis que no lo oí, oh, expertos en zoología?

-Tío, no hay lobos en California, por lo menos desde hace sesenta años-le explicó Stiles.

-¿En serio?

-En serio-apoyó Bo a su primo.

-Entonces si no me creéis en el tema del lobo definitivamente menos cuando os diga que encontré el cuerpo.

La noticia sorprendió a Bo y emocionó tanto a Stiles como si le hubiera dicho que Lydia Martin le había pedido su número.

-¿E-estas bromeando?-le preguntó Stiles en respuesta.

-No, ojalá. Voy a tener pesadillas durante un mes.

-Y una buena anécdota macabra que contar a tus nietos-le puntualizó Bo.

-Eso es impresionante... Bueno, la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a este pueblo desde el nacimiento de Lydia Martin.

¿Hace falta decir que pasó por delante de ellos? Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a su fiel seguidor.

-Hey, Lydia... te ves... Como que vas a ignorarme -Stiles volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus amigos- ¿Vosotros sois los culpables, lo sabéis?

Scott y Bo solo se miraron fingiendo ignorancia.

-Tú-señaló a Bo-Con tu presencia femenina espantas a todas la chicas al creer que eres mi novia. Y tú-señaló a Scott-Me arrastraste al mundo de los empollones y los empollones no salen con las Lydias.

Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta llegar a clases, donde el profesor les comunicó sobre el suceso en el bosque y que la policía tenía un posible sospechoso. El morbo del momento y con lo sucedido en la noche hicieron a Bo querer saber más del asunto.

Se dio cuenta de que Scott parecía inquieto. Miró de repente a todos lados buscando algo. Paró su mirada en la ventana y luego siguió su recorrido hasta la puerta, de donde salió el director y una chica.

El director la presentó como nuestra nueva compañera; Allison Argent. Era bonita, y Scott se había dado cuenta. La suerte le acompañaba, pensó Bo al ver que se había sentado detrás de él.

La emoción de ver a su amigo encaprichado y los planes que tenía para hacer de celestina se nublaron cuando hizo algo muy extraño; sacó un bolígrafo y sin preguntarle nada se lo entregó. Lo curioso fue que ella lo aceptó muy agradecida, como si de verdad necesitase un boli.

El instituto era un lugar muy caótico para una psíquica; estar rodeada de adolescentes (los seres más inestables del mundo) y encima con una especie de pirámide social que se erigía sin preguntar a nadie hacía que todo fuera más intenso y serio de lo que realmente era.

Bo siempre intentaba quedarse fuera de todo ese lio. Solo quedaba con sus geniales amigos y hablaba con las demás personas solo cuando era necesario. Una vez, una chica le confesó que creía que ella era tímida al ver que no se hablaba con nadie a parte de sus dos amigos, pero al ver que no era así (es más, la gente siempre decía que era un delicia de persona) se extrañó de su distanciamiento.

Aquella chica era Erica Reyes. Probablemente la única persona fuera de su círculo más cercano que podría considerar como amiga. Sufría de epilepsia y las pastillas la dejaban físicamente destrozada, además de que la gente se burlaba de ella por ello. A Erica nunca le gustaba que sintieran pena por ella, por eso Bo se comportaba a su lado como si no estuviera enferma y no le preguntaba sobre su tratamiento a no ser que de verdad necesite hablar del tema, igual que hacia Stiles con Scott y viceversa. Más de una vez la invitó a irse con los tres por ahí y siempre la rechazaba. Alegaba que no sabía cómo tratar a los chicos pero Bo sabía que era porque le gustaba Stiles y no le extrañaba.

Ahora Erica estaba en el hospital, había tenido un ataque hacía poco y no estaba aun en condiciones de volver al instituto. Bo quiso ir a verla, pero su amiga le pidió que no fuera, que no quería que la viera así. Tuvo que hacerle caso, pero la llamaba siempre después de clase para saber cómo le iba.

Pilló a Scott encontrando su mirada con Allison. Le parecía tan tierno. Qué pena que viniese Lydia a romper el hechizo. Con dos frases ya había proclamado a Allison como su nueva mejor amiga. No entendía a los populares. No entendía a Lydia. Claramente no entendería nunca como por vestir bien uno podía ser el mejor amigo de otro (aunque Danny, el chico gay confeso del instituto, era súper agradable y bueno. La excepción a la regla)

Como todos los días que había entrenamiento, Bo se fue a las gradas a animar a sus amigos. Bueno, lo que hacían normalmente era hablar mientras los demás entrenaban. Aunque al parecer el joven McCall iba a romper la tradición.

La mirada de Scott fue hacia las gradas y saludó a Bo con una sonrisa y a Allison... bueno, la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Bo le tiró un pedazo de papel a la espalda de Stiles que se giró hacia su agresora.

-¿No juegas?-le preguntó.

-Nooo. Dejare que mi amigo se luzca, no quiero nublar sus grandes jugadas-al acabar de excusarse le lanzó la pelotita a Bo, que no pudo esquivarla mientras reía.

De repente un dedo le tocó el hombro. Al girarse, Bo se encontró con Allison, que se había ido de las garras de Lydia (y que la miraba como diciéndole que no le quitara su presa)

-Hola, eh... ¿conoces a ese chico?-le señaló a Scott.

-Si, es Scott McCall. Somos amigos de toda la vida.

-Es que, he visto que te ha saludo y como Lydia no sabía nada...Ah, ni siquiera sé tu nombre, lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Bo Stilinski.-

La chica era agradable, guapa y agradable. Definitivamente iba a ayudar a Scott en su conquista.

-Allison Argent ¿Bo? ¿En serio?

-Lo prefiero a Roberta.

-La verdad que sí. Hey, ¿Scott va a jugar de portero?

-Parece que sí. Espero que los chicos no sean muy crueles con él.

Las esperanzas de Bo fueron en vano. El primer delantero le lanzó una pelota en toda la cara. Bo y Stiles hicieron un gesto de dolor por su amigo. Pero la segunda la atrapó sin problemas, y la tercera y la cuarta. Parece que su debut en el próximo partido estaba más cerca que nunca.

Oh, no. Jackson, el capitán del equipo titular, quería seguir teniendo el titulo de macho alfa.

El capitán cogió carrerilla y en el aire le lanzó la pelota a Scott, pero no se acobardó y la cazó como si nada.

Las gradas y el banquillo se volvieron locos tras aquel desenlace de los acontecimientos. Stiles se lanzó a los brazos de Bo y la elevaba por los aires mientras gritaban emocionados.

Para rematar la faena, Scott le lanzó la pelota al árbitro en su palo de lacrosse. Si con esto su amigo no entraba en el próximo partido, nada más lo haría.


	6. Metamorfosis 6

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

-No sé lo que era. Fue como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para atrapar la pelota.-Scott les explicaba a sus amigos como fue que había logrado todo ese espectáculo en el entrenamiento.

Los tres quedaron para ir al bosque a buscar el inhalador de Scott. No vaya a ser que lo relacionen con la escena del crimen y que de paso Melissa sospechara que su hijo lo había perdido mientras estaba a saber dios donde. Además, Stiles había insistido en ir a buscar la otra mitad del cuerpo.

Scott también les comentaba que empezaba a oler y oír cosas que antes era incapaz de sentir. Como el chicle sabor menta-mojito que Stiles tenía en su bolsillo. Cuando el chicle salió vieron que decía la verdad.

Bo había visto cosas raras en su vida, pero ¿súper sentidos? Eso era nuevo. Tal vez Scott era alguien como ella, solo que en vez de mover cosas sabía de que estaban hechas las galletas de la pastelería.

-Así que todo empezó con el mordisco-comentó Stiles

-¿Y si es como una infección como las inundaciones de mi cuerpo con la adrenalina más entrar en shock o algo así?-Scott intentó buscarle una explicación.

-¿Sabes qué? De hecho he oído hablar de una infección así.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sip. Creo que se llama... licantropia.

Bo ahogó una risa ante las ocurrencias de su primo. Scott la miró extrañado pero siguió preguntando a Stiles.

-¿Es eso malo?

Ya Bo no pudo aguantarse. Rio a carcajada limpia mientras Scott seguía sin pillar la broma y Stiles se burlaba de él.

-Oh, sí, de los peores-Stiles fingía seriedad (y lo hacía bastante bien)-Pero solo una vez al mes.

-¿Una vez al mes?

-Mm-hmm. En las noches de luna llena. Auuuuu...-imitó un aullido.

Scott le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Gracias por seguirle la corriente, Bo-le dijo fastidiado Scott.

-Tu eres el que oyó aullar al lobo. Y admite que ha sido muy bueno. Y me vas a perdonar cuando sepas que hablé con A-lli-son-alargó la última palabra para llamar la atención de Scott- y me preguntó por ti.

-¿Qu-que te preguntó?

-Nada destacable. Tu nombre y qué clase de relación teníamos. Ya sabes, descartando si estabas pillado.

-No creo que fuera con esas intenciones-puntualizó Stiles.

-Creedme, buscaba eso. Ya sabéis que nunca fallo en esas cosas.

Scott se paró un momento en donde estaban. Miraba los alrededores confundido.

-No, yo habría jurado que era aquí.-dijo señalando el suelo.-Vi el cuerpo, el ciervo salió huyendo. Dejé mi inhalador.-Scott se agachó a buscar su medicina.

Bo decidió ayudarlo mirando por la zona. Pero al mirar detrás de ellos, vio a un chico observándolos en la distancia pero no en la prudencial para salir corriendo en caso de que los persiguiera. Stiles y Scott no se percataron de su presencia y seguían hablando.

-Tal vez, el asesino movió el cuerpo.

-Si es así espero que dejara mi inhalador. Esas cosas valen como 80 dólares.

Al final, Stiles lo vio también (confirmándole que no estaba loca) y golpeó a Scott para que se levantara.

El chico se acercó a ellos. Su presencia tomó desprotegida a Bo. Era intensa y solitaria, estaba llena de ira y... ¿tristeza?¿desilusión? Por un instante le recordó a cuando vio a su padre por primera vez.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Esto es una propiedad privada.

-Lo siento, no lo sabíamos-se disculpó Bo por los tres. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar encima de ellos.- Buscábamos algo pero, ya nos íbamos...

El chico le lanzó a Scott algo que atrapó con la mano y se alejó sin más. Al abrir la mano encontró su inhalador.

Scott fue el primero en romper el extraño silencio que se había generado por culpa del chico misterioso.

-Muy bien, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Como si hubiera despertado de un letargo, Stiles reaccionó de repente.

-Colega, ese era Derek Hale. ¿Lo recordáis? Solo tiene un par de años más que nosotros.

-¿Recordar el qué?-le preguntó Scott

-Su familia. Todos ellos murieron en un incendio hace como diez años.

-Dios, eso es terrible...-pensó Bo en voz alta.

-Me gustaría saber que le ha hecho regresar.

Stiles solo le negó con la cabeza, indicando que no lo sabía.

A Bo también le gustaría saber porque había regresado a un lugar con tanto dolor.


	7. Metamorfosis 7

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Al llegar a casa, Bo se dedicó a buscar información sobre el incendio que les había mencionado Stiles. La historia no podía ser peor; la familia Hale era muy numerosa y ese día solo dos personas se hallaban fuera; Derek y su hermana mayor. Solo hubo un superviviente, su tío Peter, que por las heridas que sufrió se quedó en coma.

No hubo testigos ni sospechosos y dedujeron que se debió producir por un problema eléctrico. Algo no encajaba, era lo que pensaba Bo cada vez que leía la declaración de la policía. Y posiblemente Derek Hale también pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque la había asustado, Bo sentía la necesidad de ayudarle. Aun notaba su aura, atrapada en el pasado y en aquella tragedia. Tanto dolor no puede ser nada bueno, por muy machito que se mostrara.

Dios, era como volver a encontrarse a su padre.

Revisó, por curiosidad, los dibujos que últimamente había hecho. Seguían estando inundados de colores cálidos y el tono de los dibujos infantiles que muestran no solo lo que se ve, sino que hay más allá.

Descubrió entre sus creaciones un inmenso árbol que se adueñaba de todo el folio. Algo raro pues ella solía poner más de un elemento en sus obras además también había colores fríos en el dibujo.

Un deja vu le vino de repente. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Tapó con un folio la parte alta del árbol y dejó que se viera solo la parte del tronco más baja.

Allí estaba, el tronco del bosque. Debía de significar algo, la pregunta era el qué.

Seguramente había más dibujos así, pero había estado tanto tiempo sin tener premoniciones e ir más allá de simples ejercicios de control que estaba algo oxidado en lo referente a su sexto sentido. Seleccionó varios dibujos que le llamaban la atención, aquellos que su intuición le decía que tuviera a la vista, y se acostó no sin antes mirar a la luna.


	8. Metamorfosis 8

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Al día siguiente, Scott estaba extraño y los chicos lo notaron.

Hizo un partido fantástico sí, pero demasiado surrealista.

Stiles intentó hablar con él antes pero fue inútil, así que fue con Bo.

-Bo, vale que esto pueda sonar raro porque ayer bromeé mucho con el tema... pero he sabido algo nuevo sobre el asesinato.

-¿El qué? Dímelo antes de que te dé un ataque-le apremió preocupada.

-Han analizado las fibras del cuerpo en un laboratorio de Los Ángeles. Eran de un animal... de un lobo.

-¿E-estás seguro?

-Cien por cien. Lo oí de mi padre mientras estabas en tu cuarto. Dios, tal vez...

-¿Tal vez qué?

Stiles miró a todos lados antes de seguir.

-Lo de hoy, ha sido raro. Raro de cojones. Y...¿y si Scott fue mordido por un...?

-Hombre lobo.-terminó la frase instintivamente, ni siquiera se pensó la respuesta.

-Sí, es decir. Me he informado y-y... Dios, necesito más Adderall.

-Pero, Stiles... eso es imposible ¿no?

-No lo sé. No lo sé pero... estoy empezando a creer que si es posible.

Stiles se encerró en su habitación buscando más información sobre los hombres lobo tras volver del entrenamiento.

Bo pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su primo y se preocupaba. Se preocupaba porque lo que hizo Scott en el partido no era normal y si era verdad que era un hombre lobo destruiría su vida (como le ocurrió a aquella chica de la pelicula "Carrie", aunque su historia era muy triste)

¿Y si también descubrían lo suyo? Que había gente con habilidades psíquicas y de que les había estado ocultando la verdad desde el día en que se conocieron.

¿Debía dejar a Stiles solo en esa duda? ¿abandonaría a Scott de ser él un hombre lobo para evitar que todas las mentiras de su vida se destaparan? ¿o se estaba preocupando en exceso? Tal vez eran simples paranoias de Stiles por culpa de su alocada mente pero sentía que no era así, que el asunto era serio, tan serio y tan real como su don.

Intentó despejar su mente haciendo esos rituales que solía hacer de pequeña cuando las cosas se complicaban; abrazar a Stanley, su tortuguita de peluche y único regalo que tuvo d su madre, mirar por su ventana la calle, esperando ¿el qué o a quien? nunca se respondía esa pregunta, mirar sus dibujos... espera; hay algo en uno de sus ellos.

Era un paisaje muy colorido del bosque, casi otoñal por los tonos rojizos, pero en el fondo había una sombra cuadrúpeda gigante que se ocultaba tras los árboles. recordó que lo hizo solo unas horas antes de irse con Stiles a recoger a Scott la noche en la que se internaron en el bosque. Aquel dibujo era una premonición.

Llamó a la habitación de Stiles. Él la abrió pero cerró tras de sí.

-¿Qué querías?

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal vez tengas razón o tal vez no, pero Scott es mi amigo también y estoy preocupada. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Bo y Stiles buscaron con sus portátiles todo lo que le se les ocurriera. Debían de discriminar los rumores y fantasías y centrarse en las historias con bases más solidas. Fueron ayudados (y mucho) por los libros que el chico sacó de la biblioteca. Al final lograron encontrar lo suficiente para no ser tomados por sorpresa de llegar a ser real lo que se temían.

A la tarde llegó un sonriente Scott.

-Tío, hemos pasado toda la tarde leyendo: webs, libros... toda la información necesaria.

-¿Cuanto Adderall se ha tomado hoy?-le preguntó Scott a Bo

-Bastante.

-Escucha esto-interrumpió de repente Stiles-¿Sabes porque aúllan los lobos?

-No, ¿debería?

-Es una señal, para reunir a su manada-le respondió Bo- El lobo que oíste se estaba comunicando con los suyos, tal vez incluso te llamaba a ti.

-Venga ya, chicos...

-Scott, tío, se que con la broma de ayer pensarás que estamos continuandola pero esto es serio. Lo que pasó en el partido fue muy raro, tú estás raro y no quiero arriesgarme a que sea verdad, porque HOY es luna llena .-Stiles cogió un libro y lo leyó- "La transformación en hombre lobo es causada por la ira o cualquier subida del latido". Así qué, lo siento mucho pero no puedes salir con Allison.

-No jodas, he quedado hoy con ella en la fiesta de Lydia Martin.-le respondió cabreado.

-¿Tienes una cita?-le preguntó Bo sorprendida

-¡NO PUEDES IR, SCOTT! Si te transformas tu sed de sangre hará que hagas daño a todos, incluida Alli-

Scott lanzó la silla que tenía delante y calló a su amigo al chocarlo contra la pared.

Bo sintió como las emociones de su amigo se intensificaban de manera desorbitada, como una inesperada subida de temperatura. Temió por ambos.

-Scott, por favor. Suéltale-al ver que no le respondía le tocó el hombro y le siguió hablando- Scott...

 _Era de noche, en el bosque, aunque las imagenes se veían difusas, los colores apagados pero intensos a la vez. Una prenda colgada en el arbol era el objetivo. De repente una presencia. Peligro. Algo lo golpea y cae..._

Scott apartó a su amiga, no de forma violenta, sino asustada, como si se tratará de un invasor que representará un gran peligro.

La lucidez llegó a su mente cuando se separó de Stiles y recordó lo que había pasado. Se disculpó con ambos y se fue.

Stiles, aun asustado, miraba a Bo preocupado. Por instinto se lanzó a abrazar a la chica. le pasó la mano por la cara y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Esta bien, Bo, está bien...¿ok?-ella le asintió y la volvió a abrazar.

La mirada de la chica se posó entonces en la silla que Scott había arrojado y vio tres marcas de garras en la parte trasera.


	9. Metamorfosis 9

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Aparcaron algo alejados de la casa para que no los descubrieran.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Totalmente. Scott nos necesita.

-Bien ¿cuál era el plan?

Poco después del incidente, Stiles y Bo se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose inútiles por no poder hacer nada para evitar la posible tragedia que protagonizaría su amigo si no le paraban.

Y por esta vez, fue Bo quien dio el primer paso.

-Vamos a salvar a Scott-fue lo único que dijo, pero con una seriedad y firmeza impropias de una chica normal.

-¿Bo? ¿Hola? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Bo tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente antes de mirar directamente a Stiles.

-Nos colaremos en la fiesta, buscamos a Scott y si vemos que se descontrola lo traemos con nosotros.

-¡¿Ese es el plan?! N-no podemos hacer nada si se transforma; no somos superheroes o algo así.

-Puede que uno de nosotros sí...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mientras se preparaba para ir a la fiesta (debían estar presentables para no llamar la atención de Lydia y los populares), Bo meditó sobre todo lo que iba a pasar más adelante y llegó a las conclusiones que creyó más correctas:

No iba a abandonar a Scott. En su día ella tuvo que entrenar para no herir a nadie y ahora era su deber ayudarle a él.

Usaría su poder, si era necesario. Pues había visto los peligros del descontrol en demasiadas ocasiones como para echarse atrás cuando más le hacía falta su don.

...Y les contaría la verdad a Stiles y a Scott.

Cuando todo acabe. Cuando la noche caiga. Cuando Scott sea libre del maleficio. En ese momento deberá decirles la verdad y aunque tenía miedo (de sus reacciones, de si los perdería, de si lo entenderían...) era lo mejor. Nunca la mentira ha beneficiado a nadie.

Bo se giró para estar de frente a su primo. Le puso las manos en señal de que se las cogiera. Él hizo lo propio uniéndolas con las suyas.

Siempre que tocaba a Stiles sentía como sus emociones brillaban cual fuegos artificiales y, al contrario de lo que creyó cuando le diagnosticaron TDAH, no eran agresivas para ella. Eran como descargas de energía, chispas de vida que iluminaban a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Pensó que a su madre le hubiera gustado Stiles, seguro.

-Confía en mí, Stiles. Cree en mí... y todo saldrá bien.

Ya dentro de la fiesta, los se dedicaron a buscar a Scott. (aunque Stiles también les lanzaba miradas agresivas a todos los babosos que miraba a su prima de pies a cabeza)

Localizaron a Scott en el jardín, bailando muy pegado a Allison. Bo se sentía mal si al final tenía que romper su cita. Se quedaron a una distancia prudencial, con una bebida en la mano para no levantar sospechas (Bo solo se mojaba los labios, pues la primera vez que bebió descubrió que el alcohol la desataba)

Bo se concentró en las emociones de Scott, esperando una subida repentina de intensidad en las mismas.

-Bo Stilinski ¿cómo no me dices que puedes ponerte así de guapa?

Stiles y Bo miraron al que le hablaba a la chica. Era Danny, del equipo de lacrosse del instituto y, a diferencia de su mejor amigo Jackson, no era un capullo.

-Hey, Danny-le saludó Danny (tranquilo al ver que no era un ligón de turno)

-Hey, buena fiesta ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo es.

-Es raro veros sin Scott, sois como los mosqueteros, siempre juntos.

-Si bueno, está ocupado con Allison y que cuatro bailen juntos no es muy práctico.

-Ya veo, ya.

Bo notó algo en Danny y se atrevió a hablarle del tema.

-¿Estas bien, Danny?

-¿Yo? Sí, claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Oí por ahí algo de que no lo llevabas bien con tu novio.

El rostro alegre del chico se quedó algo perplejo.

-¿D-dónde lo oíste?

-Sin querer por los pasillos.

-Ya...

-Si te sientes mal deberías hablar con alguien, no puedes guardarlo todo, hay gente que se preocupa por ti. El caso de que te pase algo, claro.

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta... si me pasa algo. Gracias, Bo.

-De nada.

Danny se fue, algo más triste. Stiles miró muy fijamente a su prima.

-¿En serio lo oíste por ahí?

-Te lo contaré despues, veamos a...

Scott ya no estaba, solo una Allison perpleja que de repente los encontró.

-Hey, Bo ¿has visto a Scott?

Stiles iba a improvisar una excusa pero Bo se le adelantó.

-Íbamos a avisarle, tenía que estar en casa pronto. En realidad estaba castigado pero no quería perderse por nada del mundo ir a la fiesta contigo.-le contestó de la manera más natural.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?-le preguntó incrédula.

-No quería que pensaras que se había echado para atrás, que era alguna excusa barata. Tenía muchas ganas de venir contigo.

-Oh... la verdad es que tiene sentido-confesó Allison, conmovida por el gesto d Scott-... pero ¿no estarás encubriéndole?-le siguió preguntando aun con dudas.

-Claro que no-le aseguró negando con la cabeza-. Le gustas, Allison.-le soltó sin más- Y está claro que a ti te gusta él.

La morena se sonrojó ante la sinceridad de Bo.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-le preguntó tímidamente mientras se retorcía el pelo.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros ¿verdad, Stiles?

-¿Qué? Oh, si, si. No le diremos nada a Scott. De verdad. Prometido.-respondió el chico hiperactivo, que se había quedado fascinado por la labia de Bo.

-Y... creo que es hora de irnos, nosotros solo hemos venido por Scott-dijo haciendo como que miraba la hora de su movil.

-Yo también, la verdad. Nos veremos el lunes. Adiós, Bo, Stiles.

-Chao, Allison.-le despidió Bo

-¡Bye, bye!-Stiles mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que se fue y se giró a la chica-Eso...fue...¡ALUCINANTE!-la abrazó con fuerza al decir la última palabra-¿Desde hace cuánto sabes mentir así?

-Mi padre fue un criminal.

Stiles se quedó en shock

-Estoy bromeando. Vayamos al bosque.

-¿Por qué allí? ¿es dónde está Scott?

Bo le asintió y se dirigió al coche junto con el confuso Stiles, que aun no se creía las cosas que estaba haciendo su prima.


	10. Metamorfosis 10

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de las series TEEN WOLF & BELIEVE**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction. Ademas es una locura que se me ha ocurrido y que me ayuda a relajarme en épocade**_ ** _exámenes. Espero hacerlo bien porque Teen Wolf no me hace mucha gracia (excepto Stiles, ese chico es un monstruo) y poco más. Ademas la mezcla de estos dos generos me gusta (muuucho)_**

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

Por el camino, Bo se preguntaba porque no había tenido una visión sobre la mordedura de Scott. ¿Acaso sus poderes no predecían los eventos relacionados con lo sobrenatural? ¿O es que no era algo realmente malo o evitable? ¿Y si realmente era necesario que Scot se convirtiera en licántropo? Meditaría las respuestas cuando encontrarán a Scott y les contará todo a los dos. Y, si al final ellos no la dejaban de lado, podrían pensarlo juntos, como hacía con su padre, Milton y los demás cuando lo necesitaba.

¿Podría volver a tener de su lado gente que la quiera tal y como era ella realmente? Se preguntaba la chica.

Encontraron a Scott desnudo de cintura para arriba caminando solo por un extremo de la carretera. Ya era de día y temían no encontrarle, pero al final lo localizaron con ayuda de Bo, que usó su intuición para localizarle.

Scott se subió de manera sumisa al coche. No le dijeron nada durante un rato hasta que al final él fue quien les habló.

-¿Sabéis qué es lo que más preocupa?

-¿Allison?-respondió Bo.

-Debe de odiarme ahora mismo.

-No realmente. Porque aquí la señorita te salvó la vida.

-¿En serio?-se giró al asiento trasero, donde esta Bo-Gracias, te debo una muy grande.

-Me bastará con que seas más cuidadoso con tus ciclos lunares.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Con la tranquilidad de tener a su amigo de vuelta, Bo supo que era el momento.

-Hay algo que os tengo que decir...

-¿El qué?-le preguntó Scott-¿Esta todo bien, Bo?

-Para en ese arcén, Stiles, por favor.

El conductor la obedeció sin objetar nada.

Salieron del coche y se internaron en el interior del bosque donde no los viera nadie.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Bo?-le preguntó Stiles.

-Yo... quería deciros que Scott... no es el único excepcional en nuestro grupo.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Scott intentando entenderla.

Bo bajo la mirada buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Tengo un don... desde que nací... mi madre también lo tenía... y fue la razón de que se fuera del pueblo.

-¿Qué clase de don?

-Es más fácil si lo veis.

Bo miró al suelo, a las pocas y pequeñas piedras que había repartidas en él. Se concentró y las elevó sobre sus cabezas, haciéndolas danzar por el aire. Tras acabar su demostración las devolvió al suelo.

Sus amigos enmudecieron ante lo que habían visto y Bo deseaba hacer desaparecer el silencio que se había creado.

-Bueno, ¿qué decís?

Como sacados de un trance, Stiles y Scott se miraron y volvieron a mirar a su amiga. Ella bloqueó su poder empático para no sentirse sobrecargada de las emociones que sentían.

-Tú... ¿solo mueves...cosas?-le preguntó Stiles intentando romper el hielo.

-No, pero son cosas más complicadas y posiblemente tenga otras habilidades que aun no las haya desarrollado.

-¿Lo sabe mi padre?

-Sí. Me hizo prometer que no lo contara.

-¿Y por qué nos lo cuentas ahora? ¿qué ha cambiado?-le preguntó Scott.

-No puedo ocultaros esto. No ahora que tú te has adentrado en un mundo desconocido y mis visiones han vuelto.

-Espera, espera ¿Tienes visiones del futuro?-interrumpió Stiles.

-Si, por los dibujos que hago y en parte por sueños. No siempre pero... son de ayuda.-se dirigió al hombre lobo-Scott, lo que te ha ocurrido pueden haber desencadenado una serie de eventos que, probablemente, pondrán en peligro a todos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Scott.

-Siempre he sentido las cosas de forma diferente, aunque no lo sé todo, presiento que tu transformación y lo que vendrán están unidos.

-¿Entonces es mi culpa? ¿Soy la mariposa que desencadenará un ciclón en Beacon Hills?

-No, no te sientas así. Si no me avisaron las visiones de que algo malo te sucedería al ir al bosque sería por algo. Tal vez era tu destino, tal vez... fuiste elegido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso me pregunto yo todos los días-le respondió comprensiva y Scott supo que ella lo entendía.

La conversación se paró unos minutos, que los chicos usaron para aceptar toda la información que Bo les había dado. Ella mientras esperaba para decirles lo último del asunto.

-Sé que pueden evitarse o al menos hacer que no sean tan graves algunas cosas que sucederán, no es la primera vez que trabajo en algo así-se dirigió a su amigo- Tampoco voy a abandonarte, Scott. Voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda. No estás solo; nadie lo está-y ahora a Stiles-Eres como un hermano para mí y sé que estas enfadado por no haberte dicho nada. Pero lo hice para protegeros. Todos los que se involucraron por mi don han acabado muertos o mal heridos. No podía permitir que os pasara algo por mi culpa. Entenderé que os alejéis de mí y que queráis saber nada del asunto... Pero, a pesar de los milagros que puedo hacer, no sería nada si no os tengo a mi lado.

Los chicos se miraron otra vez entre ellos. Stiles tenía el rostro más serio de los dos, Scott simplemente seguía aceptándolo todo y mirando a Bo.

-Bo-la llamó Stiles-Tu también eres como una hermana para mí. Y... aunque me moleste que no me hayas dicho nada todos estos años, no voy a abandonarte-y la abrazó con fuerza. Bo empezó a llorar al ver que no iba a perderle.

-Yo tampoco, estamos los tres juntos en esto-Scott se unió al abrazo grupal y su amiga lloró más.

Volvieron a sus respectivas casa en el coche de Stiles. Por el camino, Bo le dijo a Scott la mentira que debía decirle a Allison, Stiles se burló diciéndole de que siempre podía decirle la verdad y confesarle que era un hombre con necesidades lunares, a lo que su amigo le golpeó en el hombro.

La chica grabó este momento en su memoria. Debía tener presente para el futuro estos recuerdos para no perder la esperanza en que todo saldrá bien.


End file.
